Hero Time!
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Alfred always wanted to be a hero. He had the looks, the charm, the odd wings pertruding from his back. But more than anything he wanted to be like HIS hero. Who used his own strange ability to fight crime. Rated T for future blood, violence, and language
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why was he so different? Alfred may never know. His father was always saying to him that he was special, well don't all the parents of every different person in the world say that? Alfred was sick of it. He'd rather his dad call him stupid and send him to bed, neglect him and ignore him. Just like he did to his other kids. But no Alfred was special. He needed care because he couldn't handle things himself. He wanted to prove everyone wrong, but ended up with something entirely different.

He had been sitting alone in his room browsing around the internet, the news on the TV behind him.

"In other news, people are begging for a hero in a New York hospital where the entire hospital personal is being held hostage in a try for a large ransom…" Alfred turned in his chair attempting to be as close to the screen as possible. "If only there was someone out there to help…" The news broke off into a commercial, smiling to himself Alfred stood. A hero? Really, everyone knew that people like that don't exist! Not anymore at least.

There had been one man that was a hero. When Alfred was 10 he had passed away. It had been seven year from that day exactly. But that didn't matter. This man was the type that you would never see again. He had blood red hair, hid his eyes behind a large pair of dark sunglasses. This man always had a smile, no a smirk plastered to his perfect face even when he was knocked out of windows or being shot at. This man was truly a hero. With the ability of super human strength this man could lift a train with over one hundred cars and throw it over a mountain if he so wished. But no there was no one here like that. No one with those abilities.

_No one…But me…_

Alfred thought as he watched the screen he drew away and dashed to his closet in the blink of an eye. Once there he ripped the door open causing the hinges to scream in pain as they were bent in unnatural ways. Alfred dug through his clothes picking out anything that he wouldn't be recognized in. A ski mask? No, they'd mistake him for one of the culprits for sure. How about this hoodie? No same reason. Leather? No one would take him seriously. Here! Perfect!

Alfred pulled out an old pilots jacket that he had never worn. When he had moved here with his father and brothers the jacket had been left in the garage, there was no point in throwing out the old thing, it was in perfect condition. So Alfred had kept it.

He slipped on the jacket and zipped it up over a white tank top. Then he shuffled though his drawers finding a pair of a brownish green pants and slipped them on. Diving back to his closet he fished out his military boots he had bought a few years prior. They had been "in" then. He leaped in front of the mirror and realized…no mask…he had no mask…everyone would know who he was. Grinning to himself he drew a pair of sunglasses from his drawer and put them over his eyes. It worked for him. Reminded him of his hero.

Alfred dashed down the stairs and skidded to a stop in the kitchen. Making sure no one saw him he ran to the front door.

"Bye Pops, headin' out! Be back whenever!" Alfred called out

"Alrighty be safe!" His father called back "Bloody wanker." He added just as Alfred shut the door.

"Alright kick it into over drive!" Alfred bounded down the street and grabbed onto a lamp post. Using it as momentum he flung himself into the air letting wings rip the jacket's back and let him soar into the air.

Now to the hospital!

Wind lashed at his face as he dashed through the air over the city. He shook off the blistering cold as he saw the large red cross symbolizing the hospital. He dove in. Taking great care to not be seen by anyone inside or out. He moved faster.

Then, to his dismay A large streak bolted through the streets. Another one! The two met up in the middle of the street and headed to the hospital.

"What the hell?" Alfred demanded and sped up his flying. They might have people like him on their side. The enemy side. Which meant Alfred more than likely had to go up against, two by the looks of it, people that knew much more on controlling their powers…GREAT!

Alfred landed on top of the hospital then went on his way towards the door that led to the stairs. He grimaced as he saw the flashes again this time bolting up the stairs toward him.

"STOP!" Said an unusually high male voice.

"Bastard! We said stop!" This time a deeper but still pretty damn high and agitated male voice spoke. Alfred complied, for about five seconds before he back up and dove over the edge of the railing. His wigs burst out and tucked back in just as fast. Making him take a faster decent than the two men chasing after him.

"Tell me where the captives are!" Alfred boomed stopping his fall when he was just a few feet under the two. He couldn't see them very well. They must have cut off all the lighting and electricity.

"You tell us!" The pissy voice yelled irritated.

"We would like to know as well!" shrieked the high voice.

"Aren't you the bad guys?" Alfred demanded blunty.

"Nope!"

"Not that I knew of!" Screamed the pissy one. "Your kidding! Stop trying to fool us! You're the bad guy aren't you! BASTARD!" He added taunting Alfred to go over to him and slap him.

"No! Now stop shitting with me! Where are they?" Alfred demanded.

"Why? What good can you do? You can't even fly in a straight line!" The pissy one growled.

"Maybe not! But I have good reasoning! I'M THE HERO!" Alfred shouted feeling pumped he punched the air a couple times then flashed a thumbs up.

"Ve~ That's cool!" Alfred liked this one.

"Oh shut up, bastard! You know how many times we hear that a day?" The other growled.

"I don't know but judging on your reaction…A lot…"

"On a good day! Now shut up and let us deal with this!" Alfred fumed. He had come ALL the way out here and wasn't about to get yelled at by two pissed off Italians! Alfred shook his head,

"Screw you! I ain't going home!" That's when things went to hell. Gun shots fired, Italians cursed and made a mad dash up the stairs and blood was shed. Last thing Alfred saw was a man. He was huge, like a brick wall, his black t-shirt clung tightly to his rippling chest muscles. His face was covered by a typical ski mask and he was carrying a gun. Alfred couldn't recognize what kind from this distance, but it was BIG.

"Shit!" Alfred growled feeling the bullet puncture one of his wings and send him hurtling towards the ground. Ramming into wall after wall Alfred finally smacked against the cold cement ground. "Oww…"

"Merda!" Alfred heard and everything faded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go!" A high pitch Italian voice laughed as Alfred opened his eyes. There was a large amount of unfamiliar faces looking down at him.

A red head with bright green eyes…no he looked familiar but how?

A girl with pale blonde hair stretching down her back and scary yet curious purple eyes. She was pretty…

A boy…or at least he thought it was a boy. With chin length blonde hair green eyes and a goofy smile.

The two Italians, or at least he thought. From earlier but this time they were wearing casual clothes and he just then noticed how similar the two looked, the same hair color, and style. As well as the same brown eyes.

Next was a very large blonde man who looked like he had enough gel in his hair for ten people. And bright blue eyes.

Lastly there was an Asian boy with his black hair cut into a bowl but. He had deep brown eyes that seemed to hypnotize you.

"Fin'ly." The red head laughed. "Oi, we thought yah wouldn' wake up for a whi'e." His accent was Scottish and heavy. Why was it so familiar?

"Where am I?" Alfred demanded.

"Base." The blonde girl whispered. Russian?

"Ah…" Alfred nodded, still not understanding.

"Well, 'e will figure it out soon 'nough, wont yah laddie?" The red head boomed again.

"Yeah…" Alfred nodded again.

"I'm Ludwig." The gelled blonde spoke interrupting the awkward silence.

"FELIX!" The boy-girl laughed.

"Natalia." The girl whispered.

"Feliciano!"

"Lovino." The twins whispered.

"Kiku, Pleased to meet you." The black haired boy bowed. Alfred struggled to sit up.

"Alfred." He smiled then he shot a look over at the red head. "Who're you?" He cracked a smirk.

"Oi, laddie don' get head ah yourself. You'll find ou' soon 'nough."

**Sorry this one was so short! And I make a bad Scottish accent! But please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred wasn't sure where he was.. All he knew was that he was surrounded by super freaks. Like himself, but maybe a little bit weirder.

"WHERE IS MY MINISKIRT?" Was what Alfred walked into when he was giving himself a tour around the building. He saw Felix running around what appeared to be a girls room for it had pink fuzzy wall paper and a purple bed spread. Every thing in the room was either pink, purple, white, or rainbow.

"Can I help…?" Alfred stuttered.

"YOU STOLE IT?" Felix demanded.

"Umm…no…" Alfred gapped.

"Oh…well…I think Toris did, I know he like running around in my clothes. I'll catch him doing it one of these days! And he'll be sorry! Oh he'll be sorry!" Alfred nodded and inched out of the room, only to run face to face with the red head from before.

"Oi, laddy, you're in meh way." He stated bluntly. "

"So sorry." Alfred muttered and stepped to the right. So did the red head. Alfred went to the left. So did the red head. This repeated for a couple minutes before the red head was fed up and pick up Alfred hoisted him over his shoulder and placed him onto the ground behind him.

"There yah go." He sighed. Alfred grumbled something to himself about the rudeness of some people and the red head grinned. "You 'ave to be the slowest one 'et." He smirked.

"Huh?" Alfred demanded having walked quite the distance down the hall.

"Don't meh face look familiar at all?" He questioned.

"Little bit." Alfred admitted.

"Take a wild guess!" He smiled.

"My old Algebra teacher?" Alfred guessed. The red head gave him the negative. "Oh, you sure smell like him." He thought. "My old gym teacher? No? Language Arts? Not that either? Drama? Nuh uh? Okay I know this one! Librarian?" The red head looked about to explode with either laughter or anger.

"Ah ain't yah teacha!" He boomed.

"Oh really?" Alfred demanded.

"Yah really."

"You sure you never taught at-"

"I'm sure."

"If your sure…" He sighed, he thought he had nailed it with the librarian bit. "Well if your not my teacher then who are you?" He begged.

"You got to figure that out on your own." He sighed. "But seein' as you're quite teh idiot I'll give you a hint…I've been on at least one of your lunch boxes." Alfred smiled.

"Easy! Alright first lunch box: Batman, second: Pokemon, third: Superman, Forth: Scotland Sun." Alfred finished there.

"Huh? Huh?" The red head demanded.

"Great Gotham! You're Batman?" He demanded.

"Nah."

"A super secret Pokemon trainer?"

"Nope."

"Super man…oh I mean Clark Kent?"

"Not in your dreams! That guys a real sissy!"

"Then that leaves…" Alfred gapped. "Your Steve Irwin!"

"That wasn't even one of the choices!" The red head boomed.

"Scotland Sun…" Alfred whispered.

"Aye." He answered.

"Hey, what's your real name?" Alfred asked looking up at him.

"Iain. Iain Kirkland." Alfred paused. Kirkland?

**It's short again. I know! But there his secret identity! I know lame super hero name but he was probably drunk when he came up with it! Heh heh! **

**Please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

He was now positive that Iain Kirkland was related to his father, Arthur Kirkland. His older brother to be exact. Alfred was a little confused, they looked nothing alike and they had completely different accents.

He sighed, maybe they were like him and his brothers, Mathew and Ausie. Mathew grew up with his birth-father in Canada and obtained the accent. Same case for Ausie, grew up in Australia with his mother.

Or maybe not. Maybe He was wrong though, maybe Iain had lied just to get a kick out of it.

"Hey Dad, I'm home!" Alfred called his voice still a bit shaky.

"Bloody hell! Where have you been?" Arthur demanded running around the corner Peter under his arm.

"I've been at a friends house." Alfred told him rubbing a swore shoulder that he had landed on when he fell.

"Who?" Arthur demanded having called all of his friends that were in his son's contact list.

"Umm…He racked his brain to remember one of the people's names.

"Feliciano and Romano." He offered.

"Never met them before!" Arthur growled. "I had no bloody idea where you were for three days! You told me you would be out for a little bit. Three days is not a little bit!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry!" Alfred sighed attempting to step past his father.

"Oh no! You aren't getting away this time!" Arthur hissed as Alfred pushed him aside.

"Dad I stayed a little to long, okay?" Alfred moaned again and went to climb up the stairs before he turned and looked at his father. "Dad, do you have a brother named Iain?" He demanded quickly.

"Yes I do. He was my smart ass older brother. Why do you ask?" Arthur questioned.

"Was?" Alfred looked back at him.

"What?" Arthur asked turning away from his son and heading back into the living room.

"You said was!" Alfred told him.

"Oh…" Arthur sighed. "Nothing…"

"Why don't I ever see him at reunions! Why doesn't he come over?" Alfred demanded. "Does he live far-" Arthur put a hand up and grimaced.

"One: You have met him. Two: There is nothing else to know about him."

] "Why? He's a ni-… I mean didn't you like him?" Arthur's shoulders arched but he didn't turn to meet his son's gaze.

"I loved him more than anyone could love a brother. Although I would never have confessed that to his face. He died. Alright?" Arthur spat. Alfred jerked back.

"He…died?"

"Yes. When you were just a lad he stood up to some bastard robbing a bank and was shot down!" Alfred stopped questioning him then. He spoke nothing else as he turned and walked up the stairs towards his room.

"He died?" Alfred shook his head. " He staged his death so that he could do what he does?" Sliding against the door of his room he sat down on the floor. "Should I-" Alfred paused and bit his lip. If he staged his own death he could go back to that organization again, heaven knows where it is, but he could go back! Fight crime! Use his powers for the greater good! But on the other hand, he didn't want to give up his life. His job, his schooling, his family. He broke out of his train of thought and remembered an old photo album that his father kept under his mattress for good luck. That might give him some answers as to what he was contemplating.

His father was at work the next morning. Called in on a Saturday, what luck! What good luck! Alfred smiled to himself as he snuck into his fathers room.

"What are you up to?" A large booming voice demanded.

"Ausie!" Alfred smiled up at his beaming older sibling. "I was just going to go get…Look a koala!" Alfred pointed down the hall way.

"Where?" Ausie demanded spinning around attempting to get a look at the creature. Surely enough, he had a koala on his back. Alfred smirked and dove into his father's room locking the door behind him.

Now to find to book.

He dug under his father's bed and eventually produced a large brown album that had been gathering dust there for ages. He opened the book and carefully searched through it's contents.

Each photo was of his father. Starting first at being a new born then going to his current day. Alfred chuckled at some of the goofy pictures that the book displayed and wondered if his father really looked like such a cute little kid at one point.

Alfred paused at one point at a picture where his dad had to be no older than sixteen. It was him and a tan boy with perfect skin standing next to him. Arthur's arm was laced over his shoulder. Underneath the picture it read: _Arthur's first date. _Alfred gapped. His dad's first date was with a dude?

He shook that off and continued his way through the book. Then another thing caught his eye. A page that had been painted red. All the pictures were of Arthur and Iain standing with a smaller boy with orange hair and a girl with short cropped red hair. They all had the same facial structure, and even though the picture was dimmed they all had the same bright green eyes. Under the picture the caption read: _Iggy, Molly, Iain, and William first day of school. _

Alfred smiled looking closer at the picture Arthur was in a headlock thanks to Iain. William was asleep on his feet and Molly was punching Iain in the back of the head. She, even though she was a girl, looked the toughest. Both her and Iain had cigarettes sticking out of the side of their mouth.

He shut the book.

"They were really close, huh?" Alfred whispered and slid the book back under the bed. "Iain had such a good life. Why'd he throw it away?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number in. It was the number Feliciano had given to him as he had left.

"Hello?" Feliciano's voice demanded.

"Hey it's me." Alfred spoke into the phone.

"Alfred, nice to hear from you!" He had a smile clearly in his voice.

"I'm guessing you're calling because you wanna join us?" Lovino had obviously taken the phone, due to the roughness of the voice.

"Yes, I want to talk to Iain." Alfred shook his head like they could see him.

"Iain's out." Lovino growled. "He took a solo mission."

"Where?" Alfred demanded.

"I can't tell you, you'll show up there." Lovino growled. He was totally right. That was Alfred's plan.

"Where?" Alfred demanded more harshly.

"I told you no."

"Come on brah! Just tell me!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" "YES!" This went on for several minutes before there was a loud pounding on the door and Alfred clicked the phone shut. Silencing the fuming Italian.

"Oi, yah in there boy?" Iain?

Alfred nearly squealed with joy as he ran to the door and pried it open.

Iain was indeed standing in the door way of the room. "So, this is Iggy's house?" He asked. "And who woulda thought that you were his son." Alfred nodded.

"I can't believe that you are his brother." Alfred mouthed.

"Yep." Iain nodded. "By the way, where is that little punk?" He asked.

"Working." Alfred told him. "Iain?" He asked as Iain began to walk around the room taking in the pictures of his brothers as they grew up with out him.

"huh?" Iain looked up from a picture of a family reunion in London.

"Why did you leave?" Alfred dropped the question

"It was too hard to deal with my own life and then the life of everyone else. Besides that I was told to go die most every day, no one cared, no one listened, everyone wanted me dead. To them I was just that kid that had no life, that extra person put on earth to be an annoying place holder. You know what that's like don't you?" Iain asked as he saw the expression on Alfred's face change.

"No, not to that extent." Alfred muttered. "But I see where you were coming from. I want to join you there. At the organization. I wanna save people. I have nothing to live for. My life isn't that great, besides, I fell in love with the thrill." Iain surprisingly didn't look happy.

"But…"

"No. I made up my mind. I want to come with you. I want to put my life on the line to save people. To be the HERO." Alfred had made up his mind.

"Alright, you'll die in a week, say your good byes."

"Thank you."


End file.
